


Christmas Dance

by immortalje



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-30
Updated: 2007-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7th year. Ron is desperate to make his idea of a Happy End come true, only neither Harry nor Hermione agree with him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently only posted this on my personal website before (which died alongside the free webspace at geocities) and the only file I could find was my personal copy of that website which has a date of 30 December 2007 (along with all other files in that folder), so it's a good guess that it was written some time before that. Since it's the only date I really have, I used that one for backdating.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them. They all belong to JK Rowling  
>  **Beta:** not beta read... merely checked with a spell checker

**The Christmas Dance**

When Ron entered the room, Harry was busy with his trunk, namely trying to get everything in some semblance of order that wouldn't dissolve into chaos within a day once again.

They were in their last year and he had defeated Voldemort during the holidays. Well it hadn't been him alone, his relatives had helped. He could still remember Voldemort's face when he had been faced with a Muggle gun, owned by his uncle, and by now he could actually laugh about it. His uncle had been disarmed of course and his relatives had been forced into the living room. While they had been questioned to his whereabouts, Harry had sneaked down the stairs and taken the gun. He had watched his uncle explaining how to use a gun to his cousin in a bid to spend some more time together and therefore knew what to do.

Voldemort had been stupid enough not to leave any guards outside, or even to send someone looking for him. Harry had watched them enter the house and therefore knew that there were only two Death Eaters present.

Once he arrived at the door to the living room, he sneaked a look in. When he realised that only his relatives where facing the door he stepped into clear view, took aim and shot. Voldemort had immediately crumbled to the floor and the Death Eaters had looked up. It was this moment that his uncle jumped up and knocked the one to his right down while Dudley did the same with the other one.

He had told them to bind the two Death Eaters together and had written a letter to Dumbledore. Really anti-climatic after all.

He didn't pay any attention to his best friend until Ron said, "When will you ask Ginny to the Dance?"

"What?" Harry said, surprised. He couldn't remember talking with Ron about dating his sister in any way.

Ron looked at him as if he was stupid and said, "The Christmas Dance. The one that Dumbledore announced yesterday evening? When are you going to ask Ginny to go?"

"Why would I ask Ginny? I mean, she's like a sister to me. Would you go with your sister?" Harry said.

Now it was Ron's turn to look surprised. "I just thought that you would be perfect for each other. Besides, who else would you ask?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should ask Hermione. I'm sure she wouldn't mind going with me," Harry said sarcastically, although the sarcasm seemed to have been lost on Ron. Seeing Ron's jealous face, Harry quickly added, "Don't worry, I won't be asking her. Besides, I believe that Terry Boot already asked her. Also, while it's nice that you worry about whom I could go with, I can tell you that I already have someone in mind."

"Oh, and who would that be? I can't quite see you going with Lavender or Parvati," Ron said.

Harry shook his head and said, "Ron, there are girls in the other Houses as well. If you could let it go? I'm going to ask whomever I want to and not whom you tell me to."

Giving up his attempt at cleaning his trunk, Harry closed it and stood up. Looking at Ron, he said, "I'm going to do some homework in the library. I'm sure Hermione will be there. If you want to ask her."

Without another word he grabbed his bag and left the room.

~***~

A quarter hour later, Harry arrived at the library and, as he had predicted, he saw Hermione sitting at one of the tables.

Sitting down next to her, he looked around. When he didn't see the librarian, he whispered to Hermione, "Be careful. Ron might come around. He asked me when I'm going to ask Ginny to the Dance. When I told him I wouldn't, he asked me who else I would ask. I told him that I could ask you and he looked ready to rip my head off for even considering it."

"Thanks for the warning. Terry asked me and I already agreed. He mentioned that he might join us today," Hermione said, before returning to her essay.

Harry soon followed her example and opened his bag, pulling out some parchment along with his ink and quill. Checking the first assignment, he stood up to get the necessary books. While he still hated Potions, he had to admit that it had gotten easier since he had gotten into the NEWT course. Simply for the fact that Snape required everybody to have a warding similar to the one used during the OWL exam up and remained sitting at the front of the room. It also helped that Ron didn't take the class with them. Three of his largest distractions where gone and he was able to work in peace for once. He had used the chance and had asked Snape about using the room to get additional lessons in. The older wizard had relented when he told him that he would have Hermione with him as a supervisor.

While he was looking for a book on his current essay, he nearly ran into Susan Bones. They had become good friends after Snape had divided the class into groups. Hermione had been partnered with Terry Boot and he had been put together with Susan.

Harry smiled when he saw her and said, "Hi. Do you want to join Hermione and me? We can share the books. Terry might be coming as well."

"Why not," Susan said happily.

Together they got their books, Harry carrying most of them. When they went back to their table, he picked up his courage and said, "So, did someone ask you to go to the Dance yet?"

"No, not yet. It's still a couple of weeks time though," Susan said, rather relaxed about the topic.

Harry nodded to himself and said, "Do you want to go with me?"

"Really?" Susan said, turning to him in obvious surprise.

Harry smiled brightly and said, "Really. I like you and would love to go with you. And I learned the hard way not to wait until the end to ask someone."

"Yes, I would love to go with you," Susan said with a smile.

Harry nodded and said, "Than it's settled. Now all we have to do is hand in a good essay for Snape."

Susan laughed at that while agreeing. Severus Snape was hard to please when it came to essays.

As they turned the last corner to return to the table Harry shared with Hermione, Harry said, "Uh, I was really bad three years ago and I never really danced again. Maybe we should practice beforehand. I don't want to step on your feet in front of everybody else."

Susan kept on smiling while agreeing that it would be a good idea. They quickly greeted Terry, who had arrived in the meantime and was avidly talking with Hermione, and joined them at the table, starting their homework.

~***~

When Hermione and Harry returned to the Common Room a few hours later, most of their homework finished, they found Ron already waiting for them.

He ignored Hermione for now, turning to Harry instead, and said, "So are you going to ask Ginny to the Dance?"

Harry saw Ginny perking up at the other end of the couch where she was sitting with her friends. He was sure that Ron had planned to ask him here to make him ask her. It was one of the cases where he wanted to hit the red head. Everything had to be his way or not at all. It didn't matter what others wanted or if forcing it might hurt someone.

"I already asked someone else," Harry said shortly, "If you'd excuse me. I have to bring my stuff upstairs."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ginny sigh in disappointment. He would make time to talk with her later and find out whether this was all Ron or if she had something to do with it. Either way, maybe he should let her know that he didn't see them dating so she'd know that she shouldn't wait for him. It wouldn't be fair to her.

When he came back down, he saw Ron sitting on the couch looking quite mad. Hermione was sitting next to a window with a satisfied expression. Ignoring Ron, Harry went over to Hermione and said, "What happened?"

"As you predicted, he asked me to the Dance. I told him that I was already going with Terry and he had the guts to tell me that I should tell Terry that I can't go with him since I'm going with Ron. I slapped him and he didn't take it too well," Hermione explained. Her satisfaction never wavered and Harry wondered when their friendship with Ron started going downhill.

Harry nodded and said, "Hermione, I need your advice. I noticed Ginny perk up when Ron asked me about asking her to the Dance and I wondered whether she took it as a sign that I was interested and had talked with Ron about it or whether she made Ron ask me. I wanted to talk with her later, but I'm not sure how."

"It's not easy to stop loving someone, but I'm sure that she won't demand that you have to go out with her. Just explain everything to her. And be considerate while doing it," Hermione said.

Their conversation was interrupted by Ginny coming over. Once she was standing next to their table, she said , "I'm sorry for Ron. He should accept your decisions."

"No problem. We already knew that he can be a jerk," Hermione said.

Harry nodded and said, "I believe it's gotten worse since 4th year."

Ginny agreed and turned around again. Harry took a deep breath and said, "Ginny, could I talk to you?"

The read headed witch turned around and said, "Yeah sure."

"I don't want to imply anything, but Ron already asked, demanded really, that I ask you to the Dance and I wondered whether it was just him. I told him earlier today that I think of you as a sister and I love you like a sister and..." Harry said, not sure how to continue.

Ginny smiled and said, "I wouldn't say no to a try, but I understand you as well. To be honest, I think a lot of it is still the fantasies I had as a child. And it doesn't hurt that you're good looking. It won't break my heart though. There's one thing I realised though. In the beginning I started dating to make you jealous. They always broke it off, because I didn't really care about them like that. Eventually I took time to think about why they broke up with me and I realised that I want a relationship where both have feelings for each other than one where only one of us felt anything. It's why they all broke up with me. I wasn't in the relationship. I can accept that while I might have feelings for you, you don't. At least not like that."

"That's good to know. We might not have much to do with each other, but I think of you as family. Your whole family feels like that and I don't want to give that up," Harry said relieved.

Ginny nodded and said, "If you don't mind me asking. Who did you ask?"

"Susan Bones, she's a Hufflepuff in our year," Harry said.

Ginny smiled and said, "I think her cousin is a Ravenclaw in my year. We've been partnered in Transfigurations a couple of times. From what he said, she sounds nice."

~***~

The time until the Dance went by fast, interrupted only by Ron trying to get Hermione to go with him to the Dance. He even tried to tell Terry to leave her alone, but luckily she had already warned him. Ginny had announced to the whole Common Room, in Ron's absence, that she thought of Harry as a brother and that she accepted that he would never date her. No matter what her brother might say. That had done it. Shortly after that several boys had come over and asked her to go to the Dance with them. Meanwhile nobody mentioned the Dance in Ron's presence to keep him from making any more comments that could get him into a lot of trouble.

The afternoon before the Dance was a silent one. Nobody spoke a word while they got ready. None of them knew who Ron was going with since he had tried until the end to go with Hermione. Neville had asked Luna after Harry had suggested that he should ask her. No matter how strange many thought the Ravenclaw was, Harry had no doubt that she and Neville fit together. They were both quite and patient. Additionally he thought that Luna could teach Neville how to be more confident and Luna had someone who didn't think her crazy. They really connected.

Seamus and Dean had asked Padma Patil and Hannah Abbott respectively, following Harry and Neville in asking someone from a different House. Ron was throwing Harry angry looks, obviously still miffed that he hadn't asked Ginny. When Harry was finished he nodded to the others and together they went down to the Entrance Hall where they would meet their dates.

When Harry saw Susan, he thought he would never be able to breathe again. She was wearing a nice, pale green dress that clung to her like a second skin, while still being loose around her legs. It accentuated her auburn hair nicely.

She was already standing in front of him, looking worried, when Harry finally caught himself.

"You look beautiful. For a second there I was sure I could survive just looking at you," Harry said finally.

Susan smiled brightly and said, "Thanks."

"Shall we go?" Harry said, offering Susan his arm.

She nodded and together they entered the Great Hall. It was decorated in red and green with a lot of snow motives. In between were the usual Christmas trees that decorated the Hall every year. There were small tables all around the room, with enough space to dance in front of the table for the Teachers. A large desk with cups and differently coloured punches in large bowls stood on the right side.

Together they went over to an empty table and sat down. Dean, Hannah, Seamus and Padma followed them. They were soon joined by Hermione and Terry, followed by Parvati, her date Michael Corner and Lavender with Anthony Goldstein. All in all, three of the four Hogwarts Houses were well represented.

A look around the room showed that mixed couples were sitting at all of the tables and there wasn't a single one that had only one House present. Harry wasn't sure whether he was responsible for that or whether it just developed through the inter-House pairings during lessons, but it pleased him that friendships were no longer bound to the Houses.

Once everyone had arrived, Dumbledore stood up and announced the Dance for opened. Everyone could eat by choosing from the menu.

An hour later, everyone was finished and McGonagall and Dumbledore along with the Head Boy and Head Girl and their respective dates, meaning Draco Malfoy with Lisa Turpin and Hermione with Terry Boot opened the dance floor with the first dance.

Soon after that other couples started to join and Harry asked Susan for the dance. While he was dancing, Harry caught sight of Ron. He was sitting next to a relatively large girl. He didn't know her, but he guessed that she was at least a year below them and not in Gryffindor. His best friend certainly didn't look happy. In fact he was staring at the dance floor and Harry was sure that if he checked what he was looking at, he would find Hermione and Terry. His date certainly didn't seem to enjoy the evening either. She was glaring at Ron, most probably because he was ignoring her. It reminded him on the Yule Ball they had three years previous. Harry had made sure that the same wouldn't happen again, even though Susan and he had danced every evening the last two weeks, just so he wouldn't be stepping on her feet. Now that they were on the dance floor and moving graciously to the music, Harry was glad that he asked Susan to help him. It was one thing to embarrass himself when it was just the two of them and they could laugh about it, but another to do it in front of the whole school.

During a break, they returned to the table with drinks for everybody. It was then that Padma, his date three years ago, said, "You certainly seem to be able to dance now."

"I'm sorry I ignored you the last time the way I did, but I would like to say that I learned to do better. Besides, Susan taught me how to dance. I had lessons everyday for the last two weeks. I stopped counting how often I made a fool out of myself or stepped on her feet," Harry said.

Padma laughed and said, "At least something good came out of it."

"At least something, it was really painful to teach him. I'm only glad Madam Pomfrey was willing to give me something for my feet. If he danced like that the last time, be glad you only had one dance with him," Susan said, joining the laughter.

Harry grimaced and said, "Yeah, well... It isn't a priority when you're 14. I was still focused on Quidditch and was actually scared of girls. It's only sad that Ron didn't learn anything at all. He's completely ignoring his date, whoever she is. And since he was so set on asking Hermione, although she already had a date, he didn't have much choice left when he finally asked someone."

"No, he didn't. Although, Petra deserves better. She's a 5th year in Ravenclaw. She's a good student but not many boys are interested due to her weight," Padma said, sighing.

Harry nodded and said, "If she's interested in loosing weight. My cousin must have weighed even more, he certainly looked like a baby whale most of the time and he managed to lose most of it. The school nurse at his school devised a diet plan and once my aunt understood that his weight was a health risk and could mean his death she made sure he followed it, he lost most of it. He isn't lean or anything, he's still on the fat side, but it isn't that obvious any more. It also helped that he took up boxing. She could ask Madam Pomfrey about it and I can give her what I know about my cousin's diet. Madam Pomfrey should be informed though. It's dangerous to lose too much weight at once."

"That could be something you could do after school. Help wizards and witches to get in shape. There might be some potions you could use as well," Susan suggested.

Harry nodded and said, "It has merit. Now I only have to get the guts to ask Professor Snape. It doesn't help that he hated my father."

"That's enough for tonight. No talk about school," said, to the surprise of all, Hermione.

Harry looked up in fake shock and said, "Are you sure you're okay? Or is that Terry's influence?"

Not leaving her a chance to answer, Harry turned to Susan and held his hand out and said, "Want to dance again?" Susan nodded and together they left the table.

The evening went by in a happy spirit. The only disturbance was when Ron insulted Petra and she took the liberty to empty her drink over his head before leaving the table and joining her friends. Ron left after that and didn't return.

For Harry the night was a success. He danced with Susan most of the time, without making a fool out of himself or stepping on her feet, and when he brought her back to her Common Room he kissed her goodnight. Their first real kiss. He dreamed the rest of the night about her and the Dance.

**The End**


End file.
